Wind
by lysmachine
Summary: Honestly this doesn't have much to do with Ghost Whisperer at all but the kind of 'ghostly' element makes me think it could be into this cat. OC - very loosely based.


**A/N : This is something i submitted for English quite sometime ago so i thought why not pop it up here!**

It was a warm day in autumn. The birds were singing, the best sign. It helped to comfort the stressed mind and cure life's impurities. Sunlight beamed in through my window and onto my newly awakened eyes. I felt like a newborn baby, opening my eyes for the first time, looking towards the world with an open mind. My eyes were drawn towards the sky, which I expected to be a divine sight, but something was wrong. Instead I saw solemn grey clouds engulfing the remnants of the sunny sky. It all happened so fast. A huge crash echoed from all angles. The thunder was terrifying and a few seconds later a flash of lightning joined it. My little sister had already dashed into my room and clambered onto my knee as we watched in awe. The wind was fierce, smacking everything in its path, leaving a trail of destruction and devastation in its wake. Branches were on every pathway, the trees bent over as if in prayer. It was terrifying to see nature commanding nature. All the trees had been stripped of their golden leaves that danced off down the street along with any litter from bins that had been blown over. I looked up at the disastrous sky, mad with rage and flashing demonically. It was getting closer now. Then the wind picked up, hurling everything out of its way. Today was as changing as the sea; she was to be beautiful and calm. Yet when scorned she would become a tempest, a storm that tossed the sorrowful debris like a rag doll in a child's free thinking hands. I could hear the frustrated wind trying to get in through the roof and windows. The house stood strong. A solemn soldier, standing guard over its inhabitants. It whistled and whined. A newspaper from today was pressed helplessly up against the window; it had today's weather listings. My eyes were fixed to it. We had been betrayed. The item calmly told us in it's own language that it was to be warm, bright and carefree. Yet it took only a split second for the tables to turn.

The sound of my own heartbeat, heavy breathing, the howling wind and astounding thunder was all too much. I was so frightened, so frightened that we wouldn't survive. My life flashed before me like a memory, long since passed, slipping slowly away…

It was painful to open my eyes. I had to though; my parents and sister were calling me. They seemed so far away, so distant. They felt meaningless. I was still standing next to my window so I looked out towards the remains of my town. The view was distorted, wrong, and strange. Had my ignorance not gotten in my way I could have stopped to think why. I had a searing pain in my chest, which again I decided to ignore. Slowly I walked down the stairs, I could still hear my parents voices. They were still as distant. I opened my front door and stepped out into the battered town. The park across from me was decimated. The image of children playing and dogs leaping tortured my mind. It was sickening to carry on looking at the scene before me. Trees destroyed, benches were shattered and debris drowned the grass. I looked left, to the butchers and the newsagents. Windows were smashed and doors were broken. Glass everywhere. The butcher and his wife were crying. Their business and livelihood was blown away in a matter of hours. The pain in my chest was unbearable now, yet I never looked to see what it was. It didn't seem important.

A crowd of people were gathered to my right. I recognised some of them; the man who lived next door and his son. I saw my teacher who lived across the park, and my best friend. They were crowded around something, something important. It was devastating to watch as the people cried and wailed. As I walked silently towards the host of people I heard my parents voices more clearly, although my view was still distorted and blurry. I slid into the crowd, which was tightly packed, but I never brushed up against anyone. It was as if I had an invisible force field, keeping the people back from me. Reaching the centre of the circle, I recognised three people instantly. My parents and my little sister. They were broken, hurt and destroyed. I wanted to run up and hold them in my arms and never let them go, keeping my grip until the end and to heal their pain. The next sight however was far more excruciating. My gaze was descending to the ground but the pain in my chest boomed and distracted me. I looked at my own bosom, the item was large, pointed and piercing my skin. It glinted in the sunlight, as if to boast about it's intention and the fact it had succeeded. A solitary tear dropped onto the surface of the item from an entity that was not present. I looked at my parents. My mother was crying, holding someone. I moved slowly forward, as though not to disturb the peace. The teardrop on the glass was not from me it was obvious now. It was my mothers.

In the centre of the mass of people gathered around, was me. Lying motionless and pale. The glass shard was in my chest, buried deep in my heart, dripping rubies. My mother and father were screaming, my sister confused and heartbroken. My mind was flourishing with thoughts, some good, and some bad and most confusing. When? How? What had happened?

I was never going to be able to see my sister again. To teach her Italian like I promised I would. I was never going to have the road trip to Paris I promised my friends and was never going to grow up and be the woman my parents wanted to see. I would forever be their little girl, and I would have it no other way.

So for everyone else, life goes on. For my family, the window I fell through was repaired and new owners came to my home. My friends and family will go on without me. As for me? I still wander, keeping watch over those that matter.


End file.
